Thermal considerations are invariably part of the design of any system using a power silicon switch, including DMOS (power MOSFET), insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) or other power switches. Such devices are designed to sink or source large currents that generate electrical power resulting in elevated device temperatures. However, most silicon-based power devices have a limited maximum allowable operating temperature for reliable operation. It is therefore desirable to be able to accurately determine the operating temperature of such power devices so that suitable control circuitry can be employed to control power device operation in a manner that limits the maximum power device operating temperature to within safe operating limits.